At Night
by Teiden
Summary: What will happen when Deidara vists Sasori in the middle of the night? Well, you probably can already guess. My fisrt fic on here, so if you find this under all the other SasoDei's here, then please review


Deidara was trying to sleep in his temporary room that was smaller and colder than his last. He had a small explosion in the last room, it was big like everyone else. Damn Tobi. The blonde shivered and regretted the explosion because it was freezing in the base. He got out of the bed and stretched. He was still wearing the cloths he wore under his cloak because just his boxers weren't going to do when it was 0 degrees.

"I wonder what Danna is doing, Hn?"

Deidara questioned himself. He left the small room and walked down the dim hall and walked to Sasori's room with no real reason he could think of. Deidara had been feeling different towards his partner for some time. He liked the feeling but it made him feel anxious some times. He had been guessing the feeling for some time now and he had a good guess now...

"Danna wouldn't feel that way." Deidara said quietly to himself.

Mean while, Sasori had also been awake for quite some time. Despite having a giant bed that was comfortable, he couldn't sleep. He was sitting on top of the many black sheets on the big bed and was working on a puppet, despite it being 2:00 A.m.

Then the red head heard quiet steps down the hall. Sasori's door was open a crack and he saw it grow slightly wider. The only light in the room was a burning candle that was on a nightstand that was on Sasori's side of the bed. And that little bit of light showed a figure in the almost black hall.

"Brat, is that you?" the puppet master asked.

"Hai, Danna." Sasori's blonde partner said stepping into the room fully clothed, unlike the puppeteer who only had his pants on.

"Why are you awake?" the red head asked.

"I could ask the same thing, un!" his partner said defensively. Sasori smirked and looked at the blonde amused.

"Let me guess, your new room had some problems so you couldn't sleep?"

Deidara entered the room with slight hesitation but also stepped in with light jealously. Mostly of his partner's exceedingly nice room. It was spacious with dark red walls that had chests of puppet parts with a large table with two chairs off to the side. But the thing that caught Deidara's eye was the giant bed that his partner was only taking half of. . .

"Ah, so your cold." the puppet master said following his partner's eye with a smirk.

"It was your own fault that your room was turned to charcoal, your art is useless." Sasori said looking back down at his puppet. Deidara had a slight annoyed look while trying to hold back a pout. He was already annoyed with not being able to sleep and he didn't want to fight with Sasori no Danna over art. But instinct took over.

"My art is not useless Danna, un!" Deidara half yelled.

Sasori chuckled and looked up from his puppet and raised a eyebrow at his partner. Deidara felt taken back at his partners casual act.

"I was. . . cold, un." Deidara said wondering if he should leave or not since Sasori was acting strange.

Sasori felt slightly dazed at his partners honesty, he had also been feeling something he had never experienced with such exhilaration. He had recently felt guilt every time he saw the blonde weakened, physically or emotionally, especially when he himself did it.

"You can. . . take the other side of the bed. . . if you want." Sasori said not really knowing exactly what he was saying himself. The blonde was taken back again, but he felt a smirk come to his lips.

"Thank you, Danna, un." Deidara said with a small happiness as he walked over to the bed.

Sasori went back to his puppet but watched his blonde partner out of the corner of his eye. The blonde went under the covers and seemed extremely happy. Sasori's heart seemed to be going faster than he thought possible.

After a while when he thought his partner was asleep. Sasori put his puppet to the ground and slid under the blankets himself. But he noticed something different. The bed seemed to have some warmth to it that it never had before. Was it because of the blonde beside him?

Not to Sasori's knowing, Deidara was fully awake. He felt safe and happy with the puppet master only inches away.

Sasori shifted on his side toward Deidara's figure and he was left awed. Deidara's hair glowed softly from the candle light and his face looked peacefully angelic. Sasori's breath caught. It then Sasori noticed that the blonde took a deeper breath and that his breathing was uneven.

"Deidara, are you awake?" the red head asked.

Deidara opened his eye to about half way and then completely when he noticed how close they really were. The bed seemed smaller with both partners in it. Secretly ,they both liked the idea.

"Hai, Danna." Deidara said holding back a blush as best as he could but he felt his cheeks grow red any way.

"Are you still cold?" Sasori asked not knowing why.

"No. I'm much warmer, thank you Danna." Deidara said with his expression in between a smile and smirk. Then Sasori's thoughts betrayed him when he thought of doing something inexcusable to the blonde.

"That's good. Your welcome. . . and Dei-chan?"

"Danna?" Deidara acted immediately at his name.

"I'm sorry. . . I. . . called your art useless. It wasn't really your fault this time for the explosion. You were only trying to get rid of Tobi." Sasori said quietly hoping his partner would accept his apology. But the blonde was completely shocked. Was his Danna actually apologizing about something? He almost didn't say anything at all.

"Its alright, Danna." Deidara said quietly and then they both tried to fall asleep by closing their eyes.

But they were both fully awake even with there eyes closed. Deidara, shifted closer to Sasori, hoping his movement wouldn't be noticed. Sasori felt Deidara's shift but he thought the blonde moved away. Sasori felt a little hurt at the idea so he moved closer to Deidara. Both partners felt the others body heat, and as if that was a welcoming, Sasori and Deidara both got closer at the same time and there hands were touch. Almost as if automatic, both partners knitted their fingers together.

This simple touch caused such an inviting feeling toward each individual. To Sasori, the blondes skin was so soft and fragile. To Deidara, the puppet master was so strong and protective. Both partners became addicted to the touch. Sasori's eyes slowly opened to meet this partners. He felt like his own puppet, as his hand slowly started to tighten its grip on Deidara's.

But Deidara couldn't take it anymore. Sasori was right there! So close that their noses were less than a millimeter apart. He had to try.

"I think I do feel a little cold. . .Danna. . ." the blonde said nervous inside. But Sasori, was no better. Sasori's fingers untwined from the blondes, but only to appear out of the covers to cup Deidara's chin.

"Can I help you get warmer?" Sasori asked, ready to jump the blond. They both started to lean. . .

"Please, Danna." Deidara barely said before his lips meet his older partner.

His lips touched Sasori's lightly as they passed over each others in a slow rhythm. But it soon sped up with heat. Sasori's hand drifted to the back of Deidara's soft blonde hair and pulled him closer. Deidara genteelly put his hand on Sasori's neck, it was soft but firm. Lips collided faster and faster. The need was almost unbearable. Sasori craved the blondes touch even more this each passing moment. He pulled the blonde closer by his slender waist so there chests were touching. Sasori swore in his mind, he knew the blond usually only slept in boxers. That would have let him have much more accesses to the blondes body.

They broke away for a moment to catch their breath and as they parted Deidara let out a whimper. Sasori heard and just like that Sasori's lips were back on his. The red head wanted to fill the needs they had for each other.

Deidara bit the puppet master's lip playfully and Sasori opened his mouth after he felt the blonde's legs loosely intertwine with his. But Sasori took advantage and countered the blondes attempt and entered his mouth instead. Deidara smiled at his Danna's play as he felt the tongue explore his mouth freely. He bit Danna's tongue to be fair. Deidara then pushed his tongue in to Sasori's mouth, he had to use more force. Sasori smiled also at that. So Dei-chan wanted to see who would win, hn?

Sasori accepted the challenge. He pushed the blonde on his, stopped the kiss briefly and pulled off the shirt that kept his hands away from Deidara's beautiful skin. In reaction, Deidara pulled Sasori back down to his lips with crashing force. Moans at the backs of their throats sounded. Sasori's hands trailed up and down his partners side, earning him a shiver of pleasure. After the fifth stroke up and down, his hands went to Deidara's little nub that was open for free gain. He waited till he thought Deidara wasn't paying attention and then gave the nub a painful twist. Now earning him the blonde's pain and pleasured moan.

To Deidara, this gesture wasn't fair. Now he was really going to fight back. He placed one hand on his Danna's neck and the other, right at the waist. His hand mouths came out and started to lick, suck and gnaw at every piece of skin they could find.

"Ohhhhhhh~~~~~~ Dei. . . . ." Danna's moan was seductive in more ways than one to the blonde.

Both partners had gained erections by this time. But it was Deidara that noticed the red head bulge first. His lips formed a evil smile into the kiss, a plan had entered his head.

When Sasori noticed the look on Deidara's face, he gave him a quizzical look. But that's what the blonde wanted.

With lightning speed, the hand that was on Sasori's waist, moved to his pants. And before Sasori could blink, the blonde under him had undone his pants, slid under his boxers and grabbed his hardened cock. Deidara lightly fingered the slit that was gratefully dripping pre cum. His Danna hips buckled down. Their well hardened cocks grinded together for a minuet, making both men moan each others name.

"Not f-f-fair. . . Dei. . ." Sasori shivered in immense pleasure as the blonde's tongue lick chastely.

"Hnnnnn? If you think that's not fair, Danna, wait till you see this." Deidara purred in Sasori's ear.

Deidara's arm came up on his Danna's chest and pushed. The red head was now beneath him with wide eyes. He even managed to keep his hand around Sasori's cock while doing so. But damn! Danna was huge! At least 8 or 9 inches long. But he didn't marvel at that fact for long. He slid down Sasori's waist with butterfly kisses until he got to where his pants got in the way. Deidara wasn't going to stop there and he could feel Sasori throbbing in his hand with his mouth licking every little drop that leaked out.

Sasori couldn't take it any longer though. He pulled his own pants and boxers down swiftly and then leaned quickly to smash Deidara's lips against his. The blonde had been making him moan senseless since he pushed him down on the bed. He could tell his younger partner was enjoying this. Finally, Deidara separated from the kiss and went back down to his cock that was just begging to be swallowed.

Lick once. . . Twice. . . Thrice and a surpressed moan came from his Danna. Deidara slowly took in the erection making Sasori go crazy above him. Up and down. . . Up and down. . . Up and down. . . Slowly making louder and louder sounds with each moan his Danna gave. He was about to give up on to torture when his had was forced down all the way, making him swallow Sasori's cock. Also making Deidara gag.

"Faster. . . Faster!" Sasori entangled his fingers in Deidara's hair. Of course. His Danna was impatient after all. He smirked and picked up the pace. Up and down. Up and down. Sucking and swirling. Sucking. Beautiful moan and groans came from above. One forceful suck to the tip directly and Sasori buckled into mouth. It was then the red head exploded into his mouth. Deidara sucked hard and licked up every little bit and swallowing it all. But there was so much that Deidara kept a mouth full and then raised his head to force a kiss onto his Danna.

But Sasori was panting heavily and when the blonde went to kiss him, the hot liquid fell into his mouth. Deidara also managed to send his tongue into the red heads mouth too. The cum sloshed between tongues and dripped on to their stomach's and chests. They both swallowed the puppeteers hot juice, panting.

"Yuummm, Danna tasted soooo~~~~~ good, un." the bomber chuckled and licked off some remaining liquid from the corner of Sasori's mouth. But the red head got a evil look and grabbed Deidara's cock that was yet to be realized. In that act, Deidara melted in the hands of his Danna. Sasori came right to his partners ear.

"Fine. You got to suck. But now I'm going to _fuck_. How does that sound, Dei-chan?" Sasori bit on the bomber's ear before he could respond.

Deidara took in a sharp breath but as soon as he did, Sasori's fingers entered his mouth. He knew what to do with them with out being told, his tongue already fully energized from the blow job he gave. But while he sucked on the fingers, covering them with saliva, Sasori had moved to his chest and started biting and sucking on his nipples.

The blondes body twitched under him with every little flick of the tongue. When he figured Deidara was almost done with his fingers, Sasori undid the bomber's pants and pulled them down with boxers included. Deidara hissed when he felt the cold air hit his cock for the first time. Sasori took back his fingers and kissed his uke quickly before his tongue made its path down the blonde's body all the way down to his cock.

"You ready Dei?" the puppeteers fingers were placed at Deidara's entrance.

"Un." the blonde nodded as the first finger slowly entered him.

Sasori noticed that the bomber was grinding his teeth and was trying not to complain. Seeing this the red head jammed the second finger in before Deidara could get used to the feeling. The bomber's entire torso lurched up with wide eyes.

"D-Danna!" his voice was filled pain. The puppeteer grabbed the bomber's cock with his free and licked all around the tip to taste the pre cum.

"Hmm. It seems that I'm not the only one that tastes good."

"Danna~~~!" his voice was still filled with pain but it also had a small whine to it.

"Give it time Dei." Sasori made a scissoring motion and Deidara grabbed a fist full of sheets.

Sasori took the moment to admire the blonde before he would continue. Deidara was covered in a layer of sweat that made his tan skin shine in the dim light that was given off by the almost burned out candle. Both blue eyes could be seen, they were framed by his blonde hair that stuck to face. Panting and screaming his name, it was the most beautiful sight Sasori had ever seen. It was then Sasori noticed he was hard again.

He slid the third finger in and started to move it around, trying to find Deidara sweet spot. After the fifth time or so the blonde let out a loud moan that echoed in the room. Found it.

Sasori slid out and replaced the fingers with his cock. "Ready?" Deidara nodded.

Sasori slammed into Deidara first off, making him cry out. His uke knuckles clench the sheets beneath him as Sasori built up a rhythm. And then. . .

"Danna!"

Sasori found the bundle of nerves inside Deidara. He hit it again and again. Each time they both got hotter with each thrust.

"Danna. . . I'm close. . ."

"So am I. Dei. . . Sit up."

Sasori grabbed the blonde's shoulders and helped him sit up so he could hold on to him. Deidara's nails clawed at his shoulders. Sasori couldn't handle it. He pulled Deidara into one last kiss before he came deep in Deidara and not long after, Deidara came onto both of their stomachs.

Sasori slid out of Deidara and the both feel on to the bed, panting heavily. The red head pulled the covers over their heads with the last of the strength he had. The blonde instantly went to his chest. Sasori reacted by wrapping his arms around the bomber.

Silence followed this moment. Both partners were dead tired and wanted to give into the deep sleep that was calling them. But both held the same fear and were nervous to ask the other. Deidara decided he would ask, no matter what the answer, he had to ask.

"Danna. . . Was this a one time thing?" his soft voice was hinted with a nervous hand grasp. Sasori was afraid to speak, but he knew what he had to do. He lifted the Deidara's chin and kissed him gently.

"I love you. And your mine and _only _mine." Sasori looked at Deidara dead in the eye and was surprised when the blonde pecked his lips.

"I love you to Danna. . . But being yours, hn? I'll have to think about that." Deidara had made one more small plan before he was about to fall asleep.

"Brat, I-"

"Maybe if I could stay in your room until mines fixed?" the blonde smirked as his heavy eye lids slowly started to fall. Sasori's melodic chuckle filled his ears.

"You can stay as long as you want. Goodnight, Dei-chan."

"Night, Danna. . ." and they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

My first fic! This wasn't supposed to be a lemon though. It was just supposed to be some sweet little thing I transferred over here from another website. But as I edited, my evil mind got into play and that's how it turned out. If you read, REVIEW please.


End file.
